Seamstress of Silence
by DarkImperialPrincess
Summary: “Fear not, Silencer, for death is no end. It is merely an interruption.” 1 of 2 Seamstress Series.


Seamstress of Silence

Written by: DarkImperialPrincess (Marie L.)

* * *

Silence, could there ever be such a thing? A place where the wind rustles nothing in its wake and waves lap noiselessly at the dawn colored sand. No, there could never be true silence without death and death I shall bring. I am the Seamstress of Silence and I hear the battle. Its mighty cry is far from Titan yet wisps of confrontation, betrayal and death find their way to my tender ears. 

The breeze that filters through my castle walls is sharp with pleading and anguish. It sees the metal edge of my Glaive and I harden my stance. There is a duty, I call out silently. And it's mine to perform. Yet my mute pleas are not enough to heal my wounded heart. The rhythm is soothing but soon it will stop. All will come to a deathly standstill, all will be destroyed with just one sentence and it will be my fault.

"The bearer always feels the shame yet duty cannot be forgiven." I am startled yet it is not unexpected. I turn my shadowy eyes upwards and tighten my grip on the cool smooth surface of my Glaive.

"Duty, "I whisper darkly. "And what option do I have? Say the words and all living matter dies. Forget the words and evil rules over all. Choices, choices." There is a chuckle from behind and the soft click of ruby colored boots. A hand snakes forward and grasps my shoulder hard. I resist the urge to shake it off and so I just stand, eyes still turned towards the heaven, towards her…

"A princess needs a kingdom without corruption, don't you think? "she breathes into my ear. A tiny sob is caught in my throat as I realize she is right. Tears pool and my vision is suddenly watery. Oh she is right, she is right, I silently cry. A twinkle, murky in my tears, shines like a beacon for a moment and I see my princess. She is dead. A sorrowful cry rips itself from my mouth and I fall to the ebony floors, my reflection shaking with the forceful sobs that rack my body.

"Fear not, Silencer, for death is no end. It is merely an interruption." At these words, I throw myself to my feet and grasp the taller woman's collar. Rage glimmers in my steely gaze and I open myself to hate her yet I cannot. My tight grip falters and she looks down at me with her maroon eyes. I see sorrow, more sorrow that even I, the bringer of death, could ever understand. She allows me to melt to her body and for a moment there is comfort.

Roughly I push myself away to retrieve my Glaive that I had carelessly thrown aside. Light dances on the muted edges and I run my finger lightly across it. Blood blooms from my fingertip and it reminds me that I am mortal. And all things mortal must eventually die. I turn to my dark haired visitor, her own staff blinking in the inky night.

"Thank you for reminding of my duty, "I say with a steely edge. "You should go now. I may have the death of the entire system on my shoulders but I will not have the death of the Keeper of Time on my conscious as well."

"Fear not, mistress for I have my own duty to perform. I will watch over you and our princess." The ethereal woman fades deftly into the gloom and there is nothing left but the beating of my heart. A princess needs a kingdom without corruption. That is my gift. I lift my staff and my head says the words but my heart does not. Finally the sound of the battle is near and I close my eyes.

"Death Reborn Revolution". My powers slide from my fragile shell into my Glaive and I am hit with a hundred earthquakes at once. I hear the enemy falter and the cries of joyous victory soon turn to cries of horror. My hands slip down the slippery rod and my heart fades into oblivion. Silence follows as only death can deliver.

* * *

In this white wave  
I am sinking  
in this silence  
in this white wave  
in this silence  
I believe

I have seen you  
in this white wave  
you are silent  
you are breathing  
in this white wave  
I am free

….. Princess …..

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Disclaimer: We all know who Sailor Moon belongs to but the storyline belongs to me. Please check out my user page for important news and updates. Also, the song at the end is excerpt from the song "Silence" by Sarah MacLachlan. Thanks so much for reading


End file.
